Abducted
by te-kay
Summary: While on Thunderbird 5, John somehow loses three days and the consquences of those missing three days have a strange effect on him....


Hi guys. Well, I'm new to this writing game but I took a shot at it and here is the first chapter of my first Thunderbirds story, but it won't be my last. There are already hundreds of story ideas for our boys in blue floating around in my head and some I'm in the process of writing. But here is the first story's first chapter.

Please read it and tell me what you think of it by reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys but if I could I would own all of them but Alan. I'm just borrowing themfrom GerryAnderson.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three lost days

Quiet, that was the only word to describe Thunderbird 5. Well, lonely, depressing, and too quiet, but only to those who revelled in the society of 2065, to John Tracy, astronaut, published author, astronomer, space monitor for International Rescue and 2nd eldest son of ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy. To John, it was heaven on earth, well, heaven in space.

It was serene, peaceful and the views from the windows were for John, more beautiful than Paris, San Francisco, Venice, Rome or the French Riviera put together. For John, the stars were more beautiful than these views.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The serene silence of Thunderbird 5 was broken as a rather harsh bleeping sound filled John Tracy's head. John groaned sleepily and reached out a hand to silence the alarm. Instead, he knocked the clock down to the floor. How much had he drunk last night?

He opened one blue eye and then rapidly shut it again the artificial light in his bedroom hurt his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut as a pounding started inside his head. One part of him wanted to stay in bed and sleep the hangover off, while the other half of him, told him that he had a duty to get out of bed. The latter lost and John hauled his weary body up into a sitting position.

He blinked a couple of times before swinging his legs out from under the covers and onto the floor of the bedroom. He put his head in his hands before running his hands up through his blond hair.

Wincing in pain at the ever-present headache, he pulled himself up off the bed and towards the conveniently placed sink. He let the cold water tap run before splashing water on his face. He caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror above the sink and stared at the face that stared back; the drawn, tired face topped with ruffled blond hair.

John opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin. Taking a glass, he filled it with water and grimacing with pain, popped the aspirin into his mouth and washed it down with the cool water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a habit of John's to keep a diary of his month spent on Thunderbird 5. The diary was filled with techno babble about any repairs he had carried out, any peculiar goings on and for John any astronomical observations that had occurred. He sat down at the small desk in his bedroom and opened the diary at the last book marked page. He glanced at the alarm clock on the desk before looking at the top of the diary page.

As he picked up his pen to enter his latest entry, he took stock of the date in the corner of the page. What he saw made him pick up the alarm clock and held it closer. However, it was as clear as day: 08/05/2065 was displayed on the alarm clock, but the last entry John had made in the diary had been on the 04/05/2065. The spaces for the 05th, 06th and 07th days of that month were blank. Three days lost. But how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bizarre. That what it was. After radioing down to base, where a bemused Gordon, who found the whole situation thoroughly amusing, seeing as his usually up-to-date, well informed 2nd eldest brother didn't know the correct date, had answered the request for the correct date. Which was still: 04/05/2065.

John was at a loss; where had 3 days gone. He couldn't have slept for 3 days solid. He could've of forgotten to log any observations, but he couldn't recall what he had done during the 3 days.

Other suggestions sprang to mind. He had gone to bed as per usual at 2100 on 04/05/2065, but had slipped into a coma while he slept and had only awoken on the 08/05/2065. This scenario was highly unlikely, as John hadn't any injuries that would have caused him to slip into a coma for three days.

Well, what ever had happened to him, John reckoned, had no lasting effects.

"No need to inform dad." John said to himself. Nothing else was going to happen. His headache was already subsiding.

Everything was returning to normal. Or was it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until 29/05/2065 that John started to feel unwell. As soon as he woke up, he had a sudden bout of nausea. After vomiting for 5 minutes, John washed his face, got dressed and had wandered into the small kitchenette to prepare his breakfast. After taking a bite of toast, a wave of fresh nausea overcame him and John made a dash for the sink in his bedroom. Something was now seriously wrong.

John's last remaining days on Thunderbird 5 were regularly punctuated with constant dashes to the sink in his bedroom. By the day Alan was coming up to relive him, John was feeling unwell; the regular dashes to the sink hadn't cease and due to the nausea he was getting very little sleep.

Now the regular feelings of nausea were joined by John feeling very unsteady on his feet and the feelings that he was going to pass out at any time. Just as he felt about to dragging himself off to bed for a quick forty winks, the familiar blip on the radar showed that Thunderbird 5's sister ship, Thunderbird 3 was approaching.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5. Ready for boarding tube." Came Scott's voice over the intercom.

John sighed in relief and answered, "FAB, Thunderbird 3", and turned to the control panel to activate the boarding tube.

Suddenly, John felt very light-headed and before he knew what had happened he was enveloped in darkness, as his 6' 2" slender frame toppled onto the cold metal floor of Thunderbird 5's monitor room.

TBC…

Well, that's the first chapter so tell me what you think. I'm in the process of doing chapter 2, but I've got writers block and I also keep on coming up with more ideas for stories about the guys. So it might take not appear very soon, but I will try to get chapter 2 uploaded.

PS. If you were reading this the first timeand it disappeared, then I'm really sorry, not used to this uploading stories and also I forgot my disclaimer but it won't happen again.


End file.
